


Picking Up The Pieces- a Granity Story (COMPLETED)

by Michael_Demos



Category: Smurfs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: When Hefty gets mad and breaks Vanity’s mirror, Vanity and Grouchy leave the village to find the smurfiest replacement they can find. They are soon found by Gargamel, who, taking advantage of Vanity’s situation, casts a spell on a mirror of his own that makes everyone who looks at their reflection seem ugly...





	1. Broken Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterfrogmantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfrogmantis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [True Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625917) by [Butterfrogmantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfrogmantis/pseuds/Butterfrogmantis). 

> I’ll be using my own version of the Smurfs: Vanity has a crush on Grouchy although he doesn’t yet realize, Grouchy is in love with Vanity, Azrael is female, and Hefty has a bit more of a temper than ever.
> 
> Vanity: Tituss Burgess  
Grouchy: George Lopez  
Gargamel: Rainn Wilson  
Hefty: Joe Manganiello

“Oh, how smurfy,” Vanity sighed contentedly, gazing at his reflection in his small hand mirror. “You certainly are the smurfiest Smurf in the entire village, yes you are.”

Hefty sighed. “Come on, Vanity,” he scolded from where he was pushing a wheelbarrow full of logs. “Don’t you have anything better to do than look at yourself?”

“Any thing better to do? One moment-“ Vanity paused to adjust his hat’s small pink flower. “No, not anymore, thank you. Now, where was I... oh yes! You handsome thing, you,” he murmured to himself.

Hefty grumbled. “You’ve got to smurf your weight around here, the same as any other Smurf,” he told Vanity, walking over and pulling down the edge of the mirror to look the vain Smurf in the eyes.

“Ah-ah-ah!” Vanity pulled the mirror away. “Don’t touch, you’ll smudge my beautiful reflection!”

Hefty’s eyes narrowed. “Vanity, nosmurf gives a smurf about your reflection except for you- give me that!!” As Vanity turned his reflection back to the mirror, Hefty grabbed the mirror away from him. “I’ve had it up to here, Vanity- this has to stop!”

Vanity’s eyes were wide. “Hefty, give me my mirror back!”

“No!” Hefty said, crossing his arms.

“Please, Hefty!!”

Hefty scowled. “I said no!”

Vanity reached out for it. “I’ll let you use it if you just don’t do anything-“

Hefty, his temper lost, slammed the mirror down on the ground, where it immediately fractured into several pieces. “Now will you quit being so smurfissistic?!” With that, he turned back to the wheelbarrow and stormed off again.

“-hasty,” Vanity whispered in shock, kneeling. “Oh, my mirror... my beautiful mirror...” he glanced at his shattered reflection before looking away. It was too much.


	2. An Unexpected Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be using my own version of the Smurfs: Vanity has a crush on Grouchy although he doesn’t yet realize, Grouchy is in love with Vanity, Azrael is female, and Hefty has a bit more of a temper than ever.
> 
> Vanity: Tituss Burgess  
Grouchy: George Lopez  
Gargamel: Rainn Wilson  
Hefty: Joe Manganiello

Vanity didn’t know long he knelt by the pieces of his mirror, eyes screwed shut to avoid looking at the catastrophic scene, but it was long enough for several Smurfs to come check on him.

“Whoa, Vanity!” That was Handy. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Vanity replied. “Please go away.”

...

“Vanity, are you okay? What happened?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary, Smurfette. Please, leave me alone.”

...

“Vanity, speak to me, my little Smurf. You’re making us worry.”

“It’s nothing, Papa,” Vanity said hollowly. “Don’t worry about me.”

...

After a while, the Smurfs left- or so Vanity thought. He was almost ready to start cleaning up the mess when he heard someone clear his throat.

“I’ve already told you, I’m fine. Please go away,” Vanity sighed, looking up- but it wasn’t who he expected. Actually, it was the Smurf he’d least expected to come try and cheer him up.

“I hate it when you say “go away” to me,” Grouchy said, hands on his hips. He extended a hand to help Vanity up, which he accepted. “What happened?”

“Hefty broke my mirror,” Vanity explained. “I must have made him mad.”

Grouchy’s usual frown got more intense. “Then go get another.”

Vanity shook his head. “That one was my favorite,” he said. He turned back to the mirror, and began to pick up the glass. After a moment, Grouchy knelt next to him and helped.

...

“Thank you, Grouchy,” Vanity said when it was done. He felt a bit better now, so he said, “that was very smurfy of you.”

Grouchy’s mouth twitched in what might have been an attempt at holding back a smile, but he only grunted sullenly.

“No, really,” Vanity continued. “I never would have expected you to help, much less cheer me up.”

“I cheered you up?” Grouchy blinked. He wasn’t the “cheery” type.

“Oh yes,” Vanity said with a smile. “So thank you!”

Grouchy’s mouth twitched again, and this time the tiniest bit of a smile crept through. “...you’re welcome.”


	3. On A “Quest”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be using my own version of the Smurfs: Vanity has a crush on Grouchy although he doesn’t yet realize, Grouchy is in love with Vanity, Azrael is female, and Hefty has a bit more of a temper than ever.
> 
> Vanity: Tituss Burgess  
Grouchy: George Lopez  
Gargamel: Rainn Wilson  
Hefty: Joe Manganiello

“So Hefty broke your mirror,” Grouchy said, feigning indifference. In reality, he saw how broken-hearted Vanity was, and wanted to hit Hefty for it. That wasn’t like him- he liked to be left alone and in turn he left others alone- but this time it was different. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“I’m going to try to make another one,” announced Vanity. I’ll go into the forest and find the shiniest, most reflective stone I can find.”

Inwardly smiling, Grouchy replied, “good. We can leave first thing in the morning.” He turned to go, but stopped as Vanity answered him.

“First thing? Oh, no, I have to go right now! Who knows how long it will take? I can’t waste any time!”

Grouchy folded his arms and faced his fellow Smurf. “Right NOW??”

“Right now!!” Vanity started walking towards the forest, head held high.

Grouchy grumbled, running in front of Vanity. “NOT right now,” he told him, pointing to the setting sun. “You know how Papa gets; besides, it’s too dangerous to go alone!”

“Then come with me!” Vanity offered brightly, beaming. “The time will go much faster that way!”

Grouchy had to fight to keep a fond smile off of his face. Okay, fine, he loved Vanity to death, but sometimes... “Vanity Smurf, you know that’s not what I-“

“What you what?” Vanity asked innocently, hooking an arm through Grouchy’s. “Come on! We’ll be back before Papa even knows we’re gone!” He began walking towards the forest, pulling Grouchy along.

“But- But-“ the irritable Smurf protested, then fell silent. “...well, I suppose I could come along... just to keep you from doing anything stupid...”

“Oh, Grouchy dear,” Vanity said flirtatiously. “Do I ever?”


	4. Mirror, Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be using my own version of the Smurfs, Version M.2 (my other fanfic uses M.1.) Vanity has a crush on Grouchy although he doesn’t yet realize, Grouchy is in love with Vanity, Azrael is female, and Hefty has a bit more of a temper than ever.
> 
> Vanity: Tituss Burgess  
Grouchy: George Lopez  
Gargamel: Rainn Wilson  
Hefty: Joe Manganiello
> 
> This version includes Gargamel’s hovel from The Lost Village.

Gargamel watched the Smurfs as they passed out of the trees for a moment. He was in his home on the cliff, and as he looked up from his telescope, he cackled with glee. “Two Smurfs!! Oh Azrael,” he called. The she-cat poked her head in from outside- she’d been attempting to avoid her master.

“Come here, you lazy cat,” the wizard snarled. “I have my targets for my experimental ugly-mirror spell!” He pointed. “Smurfs!!”

Instantly, Azrael’s ears perked up. “Mrrowl?” She asked, twitching her tail with interest.

“No, you stupid feline,” Gargamel grumbled. “You can’t eat them- well, I DO only need one. Fine, fine, you can eat one. Only one!!”

Azrael purred, coming inside to rub against the wizard’s legs. Gargamel shoved her away, muttering under his breath, and turned to a long, rectangular object covered with a heavy cloth. “Behold!!” He whisked the cloth off with a dramatic flourish, which was somewhat ruined by the thick cloud of dust that enveloped them both.

Once they had stopped coughing, Gargamel tossed the cloth aside and picked up his spellbook.

“Here we go,” he muttered to himself. “Ugly spell- a spell that will cause anyone who looks into the reflective surface to see themselves as the ugliest creature alive.”

“Meow?” Azrael asked slyly, hiding a smile.

“What? No, not me!!” Gargamel picked up the cat and tossed her outside. “If you can’t be nice then go away!” He sighed and turned back to his work. “Let’s see... ah, yes!!” He cleared his throat before beginning.

“Frog spawn, white rice, I plead you, turn all reflections into horrors true!!”

The mirror rippled, then was still. Gargamel frowned. “Did it work?” He stood in front of it, looking in. “Huh, I don’t see anything different.”

Azrael peeked at her reflection, then gave a frightened yowl and fled. Ignoring this, the black-cloaked wizard frowned. “Well, I’ll just have to perform the ugly spell again!!”

The wizard did this several times, but he still didn’t see any change to his original reflection. “Perhaps it only works on Smurfs?” He shrugged. “Monty!!!”

His stupid but loyal vulture managed to fly through the window this time. Gargamel shoved the mirror at him. “Take this to the forest and put it where those annoying little Smurfs can’t fail to find it!”


	5. Hideous?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be using my own version of the Smurfs. Vanity has a crush on Grouchy although he doesn’t yet realize, Grouchy is in love with Vanity, Azrael is female, and Hefty has a bit more of a temper than ever.
> 
> Vanity: Tituss Burgess  
Grouchy: George Lopez  
Gargamel: Rainn Wilson  
Hefty: Joe Manganiello
> 
> As you can see I’ve figured out how to do bold...

Vanity dragged Grouchy further and further into the woods. Well, actually, Grouchy let himself be dragged. Vanity was much more delicate than him, so Grouchy could have carried him back to the village- **if **he had wanted to. He was kind of enjoying being with Vanity, and even let a small smile creep over his face.

Vanity was oblivious to Grouchy’s grin. He was focused on finding the **perfect** stone for his new mirror. He searched and searched until it got dark- and then he only slowed down. Eventually Grouchy sighed, pulling a small glass bottle from under his hat. When he shook it, a disgruntled firefly lit up for him. “Better?”

Vanity looked up. “Oh, very much so. Thank you!”

Grouchy grumbled again, setting the light down so it wouldn’t be as easy to see his blush. Not that he was blushing, no way!! “Let’s, uh... let’s just get this over with...”

...

“Grouchy!! Come quick!!” Vanity’s voice was full of excitement, and made the village grump smile again. Rising from where he’d been dozing, he quickly caught up to Vanity.

”I found the perfect mirror!!” Vanity was practically bouncing from happiness. He pointed to the large, ornate, rectangular mirror, leaning against a boulder. “Oh, I can’t wait- I simply have to look!!”

“Vanity- Vanity, wait!!” Grouchy hurried after his friend. “It might be a trap- remember the last time you looked in a strange mirror?!” Well, Vanity wasn’t listening- he had already scurried around to the other side. He sighed and took a step forward.

**”Aaaaaaaaauuuuggggghhhh!!!”**

Grouchy’s eyes widened, and he sprinted towards Vanity, who was curled up on the ground, arms tight over his head. “Are you okay?!”

Vanity shook his head. “Don’t look at me! I’m- I’m- I’m **hideous!**”

Grouchy pried a arm away from the distraught Smurf’s face and studied it. “You look b- uh, you look fine.” He’d almost said beautiful- it was the truth, but Grouchy **did** have his reputation.

“There’s nothing wrong with your reflection,” he told Vanity, going to see for himself. “It’s just- **gah!!**” He stumbled back and sat down hard. “I hate that mirror!!”

”Told you,” came Vanity’s muffled voice.


	6. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be using my own version of the Smurfs: Vanity has a crush on Grouchy although he doesn’t yet realize, Grouchy is in love with Vanity, Azrael is female, and Hefty has a bit more of a temper than ever.
> 
> Vanity: Tituss Burgess  
Grouchy: George Lopez  
Gargamel: Rainn Wilson  
Hefty: Joe Manganiello

Azrael watched from the bushes as her prey cowered before the mirror. It was a stupid idea, but she had to admit it had worked. Besides, it **was** pretty funny to watch...

”I said don’t look!!” Vanity wailed from behind his arms.

”I hate that mirror,” Grouchy snarled, getting over his horror. He got up, and tried to help Vanity to his feet. When Vanity didn’t move, the Smurf simply hefted him over his shoulder. “Come on, we have to tell Papa Smurf,” he said. “You’re okay, aren’t you?”

”No,” Vanity mumbled into his back. “I’m ugly,” he said in a pouty voice.

”No you’re not,” Grouchy said absent-mindlessly. “You’re smurfy.”

There was silence for a moment, then Vanity asked, “do you really think I’m smurfy?”

”...” Grouchy was too embarrassed to answer.

”Anyway,” Vanity continued, “even if I am hideous, at least you don’t think so.”

”...Yeah,” muttered Grouchy. “Sure I- wait.” He stopped. Something was wrong. “...we have to hurry. We shouldn’t be here.”

“Mroowwwwl!!” Azrael couldn’t agree more. She pounced, and unfortunately the two Smurfs managed to dodge her paws just in time. Yowling, she took off after them.

”Run, Grouchy, run!!” Vanity yelled as he bounced along. He was getting a much better look at Gargamel’s cat than he ever wanted. “I’m too beautiful to be eaten!!”

In response to this, Grouchy swept him off of his back and onto the ground. He seized Vanity’s hand and sped up, pulling the started Smurf behind him.

Suddenly, Vanity’s foot got caught on a root, and he stumbled, pulling his hand out of his friend’s grip. “Help me!!” He called, then let out an “oof” as Azrael’s paws slammed into him.

Grouchy skidded to a halt, whirling around. “No!!” He dashed back towards his trapped friend, only to be lifted into the air. As he came face to face with the person whose fist he was currently wrapped in, he snarled. “Gargamel.”


	7. Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be using my own version of the Smurfs: Vanity has a crush on Grouchy although he doesn’t yet realize, Grouchy is in love with Vanity, Azrael is female, and Hefty has a bit more of a temper than ever.
> 
> Vanity: Tituss Burgess  
Grouchy: George Lopez  
Gargamel: Rainn Wilson  
Hefty: Joe Manganiello  
Poet: Frank Sinatra  
Handy: Alan Jackson

A few hours later, Vanity and Grouchy were inside separate cages in Gargamel’s home- the result of a bitten finger, courtesy of Grouchy. After that, the wizard had tied up the grump and let Azrael play with him for a bit, then put them back in the cages and gone to bed.

“Grouchy!!” Vanity called frantically. “Grouchy, are you alright?!” There was no answer, and Vanity feared the worst. “Grouchy..?

”Mmm... ‘m okay.”

At hearing Grouchy’s voice, however mumbled and weak, Vanity could have wept. “I’m so sorry! This is all my fault...”

”...not your fault,” Grouchy said. “I coulda stopped you.”

”So why didn’t you?” Vanity asked, curious.

Grouchy was silent, curled up on the floor of his cage. There were a million things he could have said, ranging from “because I love you-“ out of the question; what if Vanity laughed- to “because I wanted you to get captured, what else-“ sarcastically, of course- but he didn’t say any of them. Finally, he said, “because I’m an idiot, I guess.”

”No, really. You could have let me go alone, you could have stopped me- but you didn’t.”

”Look, letting you go alone wold have been- well, unsmurfy,” Grouchy said, shifting a bit. He’d gotten free of the ropes a few minutes ago, and had been using them as a pillow, but it wasn’t too comfortable. “You’re too- well, you’re Vanity. If it concerned your looks there would have been no stopping you, and I wasn’t about to let you go alone!”

”Why, Grouchy,” Vanity teased. “Do you really care that much?”

Grouchy mumbled something Vanity didn’t hear. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch-“

”I said **yes!**” Grouchy exploded, sitting up. “Yes, I do care about you, are you happy? I care about you and if we die here it’s gonna be my fault because I could have done more and **I don’t want that!**”

Vanity was speechless. He had a feeling that Grouchy was a bit more caring than he let on- but this? For him? Okay, sure- everysmurf loved him, why shouldn’t they- but this was different. It sounded like Grouchy was... **in** love with him.

”I’m sorry,” Grouchy mumbled, letting his head droop. “I care about you and I’m afraid of losing you.”

”Well it’s about time,” a voice exclaimed from the window. Vanity let out a gasp. “Hefty! Handy! Poet!”

Grouchy looked up, then moved to the edge of his cage and gripped the bars. “How did you find- **how long have you been there?!**”

Hefty laughed, taking Poet’s quill. He leapt down and jogged over to Grouchy’s cage, and in a few short moments had picked the lock. He handed the quill to Handy, who instantly went to work on Vanity’s, ignoring Poet’s noise of dismay upon seeing his mangled quill.

”Not long, really,” the strongman Smurf told Grouchy with a grin. “You’re just lucky Poet was writing an Ode to the Moon! He saw you two leave, and came and got us.” His smile fell as he saw Grouchy’s bruises and scratches. “What happened to ya?!”

”Azrael,” Grouchy muttered, then pushed past Hefty, Poet, and Handy- who had just unlocked Vanity’s cage. Putting aside his grumpy reputation, he swept Vanity into a hug. “Are you okay??”

Vanity let go. “Yes, I’m alright- but look at you! Oh my smurfness, we have to get you to Nurse right away- you look simply frightful!”

”Gee, thanks,” Grouchy said, holding back a smile. Truth be told, he felt “simply frightful.” He winced as Vanity hugged him, and then Hefty pulled Vanity away. “Okay, lovesmurfs, there’ll be time for that when we get back.” Ignoring Grouchy’s protests and Vanity’s blush- which shut Grouchy up and turned him red as well- he picked up Grouchy and slung him over his shoulder. “Handy, get Vanity. Come on, Poet.”

Poet, cradling his poor quill to his chest, tucked it into his hat and followed Hefty. Handy, carrying Vanity- who could have walked and was perfectly fine but liked the attention; he’d have to get Grouchy to do this sometime- hurried along after them. “Hmm,” he mused, “Ode to Smurfy Love...”


	8. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not saying all that stuff again, and just want to say thank you to Butterfrogmantis for their own Granity story, which is so much better than mine.

When they got back to the village, Hefty took Grouchy to Nurse’s Office, despite the latter’s vehement protests. Nurse opened the door, blinking owlishly. “Oh smurf... can’t anyone go a single night without falling in a bramble bush? Give me a moment, I’m too tired and in this state who knows what might happen.” He shut the door, and a few minutes later opened it again with a mug of coffee in his hand. “Alright, bring him in.”

Hefty set Grouchy on the table. Vanity wriggled down from Handy’s arms and stood by Grouchy. Nurse raised an eyebrow, sipping his coffee, but said only, “so what happened?”

”I-“ Grouchy began, but Vanity interrupted. “I left the village to find a replacement mirror and Grouchy went with me. Then we got caught by Azrael and Gargamel.”

”That cat is going to be the smurf of us all, just you wait and see. Now, why did you need a replacement?” Nurse asked, getting out the ointments and bandages. “I know full well you have at least thirty mirrors in your living room alone.”

At that, Hefty spoke up. Shifting his weight, he said in a guilty tone, “I got angry and broke it, Nurse.” He looked at Vanity. “I’m really sorry, Vanity. If I hadn’t broken it, none of this would have happened.”

Grouchy scowled at Hefty. “At least you admit to it.”

Nurse rolled his eyes. “Lovely. Well, Grouchy, you need bandages and this healing ointment. Everyone else, out! Let me work!”

...

About an hour later, Nurse exited with a heavily bandaged Grouchy in tow. Vanity instantly leapt forward to hug him, but Nurse glowered. “No. Do **not** touch him. He needs rest- I only brought him out to say goodnight- and Grouchy?”

Grouchy, who had been edging towards Hefty, froze. “...yes?”

”Rest includes **no hitting stupid people,**” Nurse replied sternly. “Understood?”

Grouchy muttered something unintelligible.

”**Understood??**” Nurse repeated, fisted hands on his hips.

”Understood,” Grouchy sighed. “...’night.”

Vanity swooped forward, and before Nurse could do anything, kissed the grump on the cheek, earning a gasp from Poet, who immediately pulled paper and another quill out of his hat and began writing furiously.

”Love you, darling,” Vanity said, winking.

Nurse pulled Grouchy back inside, and Grouchy, wearing a very silly blushing grin, mumbled a reply.

Hefty elbowed Vanity. “It’s about time, hm?”

”What do you mean?” Vanity asked, acting innocent.

”We’ve known about your crush on Grouchy for a while now,” Handy chimed in. “We wondered when you were gonna show it!”

”Oh, stop it,” Vanity laughed, walking back to his mushroom house. As he left the others behind, he mused, “I do like him a lot...”


End file.
